The present invention relates to an attachment device to attach a pump or a valve onto the neck of a recipient. Such an attachment device is more commonly referred to as an attachment ring or drum and is generally made of molded plastic. The attachment ring forms a skirt equipped with screw-on or clip-on attachment means designed to co-operate with the neck of the recipient. In addition, the ring comprises a housing designed to receive the body of the valve or pump. The ring also comprises an annular plate, the lower surface of which rests against the upper end of the neck. If required, a seal may be inserted between the plate and upper end of the neck. This is a conventional design for an attachment ring used in the perfume, cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries to attach a valve or a pump onto the neck of a recipient. The document EP-0 290 431 describes for example an attachment ring in which the skirt forms lugs which, before the assembly onto the neck of a recipient, comprises outward projections. The attachment device according to this document also uses a hoop to push back the outward projections of the lugs inwards below the neck by material flow. The lugs formed by the skirt are therefore deformed by the hoop, which presses the ring onto the neck of the recipient. The ring rests on the neck either at the inner surface of the skirt which forms a tapered surface, or at the lower surface of the plate which is supported on the upper end of the neck. The principle used for the attachment according to this document is based on the material flow deformation of the lugs formed by the skirt to press the ring in a tight fashion onto the neck of the recipient, using a hoop. It is important to note, in this document, that it is not necessary to have a seal which is normally inserted between the plate and the upper end of the neck.
The purpose of the present invention is to define an attachment device wherein the skirt of the ring does not undergo any deformation when it is attached onto the neck of a recipient, while producing effective tightness, advantageously without the use of a seal.
To do this, the present invention proposes an attachment device to attach a distribution device such as a pump or a valve onto a neck of a recipient, said attachment device comprising a ring forming a skirt equipped with attachment means designed to co-operate with the neck of the recipient, reception means designed to receive the distribution device and an annular plate extending radially outwardly from the reception means toward the skirt, said plate comprising a lower surface designed to be pressed against the upper end of the neck, with an inserted seal if required, wherein it is possible to move the plate axially upwards away from the attachment means by pressing the plate on the upper end of the neck. Advantageously, the plate is connected to the skirt by a deformable flexible connection. Preferentially, the deformable connection has a thin surface in relation to the plate such that the deformation takes place at the connection. According to a practical embodiment, the deformable connection is formed by a peripheral annular recess provided in the plate to reduce the plate surface thickness locally in a circular fashion.
Preferentially, the plate is rigid except for the deformable flexible connection. In this way, only the flexible connection undergoes deformations while the plate and the skirt remain undeformed. The flexible connections also makes it possible to compensate or correct any precision defect in the neck, which occurs frequently.
According to one embodiment, the attachment means comprise clip-on lugs equipped at their lower ends with clip-on heads designed to be inserted under the neck of the recipient. In addition, the addition device comprises a hoop fitted onto the ring to lock the clip-on heads under the neck. The hoop is no longer used to deform the skirt or clip-on lugs, given that the deformation is carried out at the flexible connection between the skirt and the plate.
The present invention also relates to an attachment device to attach a distribution device, such as a pump or a valve, onto a neck of a recipient, said attachment device comprising a ring formed by an attachment bushing and a reception sleeve,
the bushing forming a skirt equipped with attachment means designed to co-operate with the neck of the recipient,
a reception sleeve forming reception means designed to receive the distribution device and an annular plate extending radially outwards from the reception means toward the skirt, said plate comprising a lower surface designed to be pressed against the upper end of the neck, with an inserted seal if required,
characterized in that the bushing comprises a support flange which extends inwards above the plate, elastic means being inserted between the flange and the plate such that it is possible to move the plate axially towards the flange by compressing the elastic means. Advantageously, the elastic means comprise several elastic blocks distributed on the circumference. Preferentially, the elastic means form one piece with the seal. According to a practical embodiment, the seal forming one piece with the elastic means is mounted over the ring plate.
According to one embodiment, the attachment means comprise clip-on lugs equipped at their lower ends with clip-on heads designed to be inserted under the neck of the recipient. In addition, the attachment device comprises a hoop fitted onto the ring to lock the clip-on heads under the neck. The hoop is no longer used to deform the skirt or clip-on lugs, given that the deformation is carried out at the flexible connection between the skirt and the plate.